Kirby's Hell
by TheUndyingCrystal
Summary: Kirby Reed is a normal girl living in Woodsboro. However, when the true spirit of Ghostface comes calling, she must be one step ahead to survive the night. A one-day version of Scream 4.:MAJOR SEXUALITY, RAPE, OBJECTS: Includes preview to Kirby's Orb!
1. A Dewey Morning

"_**It's me, the UndyingCrystal. This particular work of fanfiction centers on Kirby Reed and her boyfriend during and after the events of Scream 4. Her boyfriend, Theodore Johnson, is entirely my character, but does take the place of Jill during several points in the story, though Jill still appears. A quick warning: Aside from the normal murder, violence, and swearing accompanying the Scream movies, I have also added several sexual scenes, so you have been warned. Also, several things may deviate from the original path that the movie took, so be prepared. Anyway, this is my piece for the Scream series, **__**I'll Be Right Back**__**"**_

_****_

Dewey Riley, the sheriff of Woodsboro, was happy. He was only too glad to put the murders, the killers behind him, and of course that Ghostface costume he hated most of all. Now, he could concentrate on keeping the small, sleepy, little town safe from less dangerous criminals, such as shoplifters, bank robbers, and occasionally a stray murder. As he stepped out of his house on that memorable day, he thought back to those horrible memories. Billy and Stu had caused so much misery and tragedy before they were finally killed. Now, it was the Anniversary of the Woodsboro Massacre. He resolved to keep a eagle eye on the town especially today, and steeled himself for the task ahead. He swore he would never be caught unawares again, never taken by surprise-

- FOOM! -

He jumped back, breathing hard as he narrowly escaped Kirby's speeding car.

"Kirby!" He bellowed, but decided to not do anything. Kirby was reckless and impatient at times, but she was a good kid.

_****_

"Sorry!" Kirby apologized, and looked back, hoping the sheriff wasn't following, and took a deep breath in relief when she saw he wasn't. She smoothed back her shiny blonde hair, and continued driving. Her friend Jill did need a ride to school today, and she had offered to pick her up. Jill was a little odd at times, but still a really good friend. She was the one who had introduced her to Theo. She had been thinking of asking out Charlie at some point, but when she met Theodore Johnson, she was instantly in love. Don't get her wrong, Charlie was a nice guy, but he was slightly irritating, especially with that idiot who constantly carried a webcam on his head as a freaky looking hat. She didn't remember his name, so she just called him Moron, Dickwad, or anything that suited his personality at the time.

"Hey, Kirby! Thanks for the ride!" Jill hopped in the car along with her friend, Mica. Mica had known the two for a long time, and was still a great friend.

"No prob! By the way, Trevor keeps calling me, asking to talk to you." Kirby replied. Trevor was Jill's ex-boyfriend, and Jill broke up with him for cheating on her.

"God, what a fucking asshole. Why won't he leave me alone? The relationship is over. Doesn't he understand that?" She groaned as Kirby smiled. She cared about Jill, but it was amusing to hear her friend constantly complain about his appearance, personality, mental hygiene, and even his normal hygiene.

"Whoa." Kirby gulped as they turned the corner, and her train of thought was blown off the tracks.

"Yeah. Whoa." Mica and Jill agreed, looking at the sight.

Someone had hung little Ghostface decorations all over the place, and it looked like the police and several others were trying to take them down, but hadn't gotten very far. Kirby shuddered at the sight of them, and remembered first hearing about the murders. She loved horror movies, but had grown to dislike Stab 1-3, because of their blatant use of a tragedy to make money.

"Well, they're getting their point across, whoever did it. The cops won't be able to get em' all down before everyone's up and about." Jill mused, unable to contain her excitement. Kirby studied her with growing distaste, albeit secretly. She knew Jill LOVED horror movies, and had in particular been heavily interested in the three sets of killing before. She cared about Jill, but her interests worried her sometimes.

The sound of a ringtone crashed her train of thought yet again, causing her to curse. She took her phone out, and answered it, slightly confused when the caller ID listed it as (BLOCKED).

"Hello?" Kirby answered.

"Hello, Kirby. I've been watching you. All of you. I have a message for Jill and Sydney Prescott. You think things were bad for the last three killers? I'm gonna make it worse. Much worse." The familiar muffled voice of Ghostface spoke.

"Pfft. Hey, Jill, Trevor's doing an imitation of Ghostface!" Kirby joked, not taking it seriously.

"Shut up, bitch. Before the week's done, I'll have gutted everyone sitting in that car, and a handful more!" He roared, speaking quickly yet quietly, "If you don't believe me, turn on the Radio."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" Kirby scoffed in reply, and hung up.

"What was that about?" Jill and Mica asked in unison.

"Some idiot saying he was gonna kill us all." Kirby dismissed, but out of curiosity turned on the radio.

"…Meanwhile, two young women were found murdered in their house in Woodsboro. The police are not releasing information, but speculation is that Sydney Prescott may be involved. The author is here today in a book signing, making her a possible suspect. We attempted to interview Gale Weathers, but she was hostile and unavailable. If anyone has any information, please call this number…" Kirby's tan skin turned pale.

"Oh, god." Mica mouthed, unable to speak.

"We've got to talk to the police!" Jill exclaimed.

"On it." Kirby turned the car around and headed for the police station.

Somehow the young woman knew that things wouldn't be the same after today.


	2. A Theodore Noon

Theodore Johnson nearly had a stroke when he saw Kirby and the others walk into the police station. His father was a local policeman, and Theo was good friends with Dewey, the sheriff of Woodsboro. So he was slightly taken off-guard when his girlfriend came in and claimed she was called by the killer. Dewey soon arrived with Judy, and took the girls into a secluded room. Theo, of course, was EXcluded from the conversation and the room.

"She's my fucking girlfriend…" He cursed to himself, pacing about the room as he impatiently waited for them to leave.

"I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." He heard Judy arguing with someone, and was briefly surprised to see Gale Weathers trying (unsuccessfully) to gain entrance into the office, and Judy Hicks blocking her.

"Judy, I'll tell you now. I don't mind that you work with my husband, or that you bake him those little lemon squares…" He didn't hear the rest, but Theo stifled a laugh as Dewey finally noticed the two and burst from his office to try to stop a fight from escalating. Gale traded a few insults back and forth with Judy, and after some (heated) conversation with Dewey, announced that she was going rogue, and would uncover the murderer herself. Theo burst out laughing as she stalked off, and approached Dewey.

"You done interrogating my girlfriend yet?" He asked.

"I'm not interrogating her. I'm sorry I couldn't let you in with her, but rules are rules." He apologized.

"Hey, chill. It's cool." Theo replied.

"Anyway, I'm done talking to them. Since Kirby's the one who seems to be the most threatened, I'm sending her home with two of my men to guard her. I want you to help with that. Not sure you heard, but Sydney is in a fair bit of trouble, too. Someone planted evidence in the trunk of her rental. She'll be staying with you two." He explained.

"Sounds good to me…" I groaned inside, secretly fearing what Sydney might be like. I never really did like her in the first place, even though I had yet to meet her. I cast off such thoughts as Kirby exited the room. She and I embraced each other, and kissed. We stood there, kissing for a moment, and parted finally.

"I missed you, Theo." She spoke contentedly.

"Not as much as I missed you." Theodore replied lovingly.

"Ahem. I'm holding Jill and Mica a little longer, but you two head on home. It's better you're in your house by noon than travelling by night." Dewey coughed and instructed.

Theo and Kirby certainly agreed. They thanked him and left.


	3. A Kirby Evening

"So…now that we're home and alone…" I whispered in Theo's ear seductively.

"We can have a little fun." He finished, and we both smiled.

"I was thinking we could go upstairs and watch a movie." I suggested.

"Heh…and do some fun stuff?" He replied devilishly.

"That, too." I amended, and I took my leave upstairs, while he took care to lock all the doors, and request that Sydney not bother them.

As he came upstairs, I held my choice out at him.

"I was thinking _Shaun of the Dead_" I told him, and he nodded.

We locked the door carefully, and closed the windows, and then finally turning off the lights.

About an hour into the movie, I was comfortably in his arms as we laughed at the comedic horror.

"Y'know, this would be the perfect time to make a move." I whispered into his ear.

"When you're so comfy and sleepy? That would be taking advantage of a fine woman, Ms. Reeds." He replied jokingly.

"Fine, I'll make the first move." I whispered back.

I turned my body around, and straddled him. He eagerly awaited me. I kissed him, and giggled as he slowly slipped my tight pants off with some difficulty. I tasted mint as I kissed him, my tongue mingling with his. In response, I slipped his shirt off, and ran my soft hands over his hard, muscular chest. We ignored the movie as we continued to shed our clothes and make out.

"Oh, god. This is so good." I moaned as he kissed my neck.

He answered by taking off my shirt, leaving me in my bra and panties and he in his underwear.

"Are you…ready?" He asked apprehensively.

"Hell yes." I replied eagerly.

I slipped his underwear off and threw it against the bed, his now free and erect cock pressing against my panties. He slowly and gently undid my bra and took it off. I moaned in pleasure while he gently sucked my nipples, and I realized that in our passion, I had already wet myself with my liquids, soaking my panties.

"Oh, shit!" I cried out, and Theo laughed as I took them off, "There goes my last pair of panties…" I silently cursed.

I relentlessly straddled him yet again, and he penetrated me, albeit briefly. The sensation staggered me.

"OH FUCK!" I moaned loudly.

He penetrated me again, and longer. As I moaned from that, he pushed me off and carried me to the bed, straddling me.

"FUCK!" I moaned again as he penetrated me.

He didn't take it out again. He jerked back and forth, his balls slapping against my pussy, he continued to hump me.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" I yelled each time.

As he continued to make love to me, he and I kissed again and again.

"You ready for this?" He grunts, and roars in pleasure.

I realize far too late he was cumming in me. He gave one last sigh of ecstasy before creaming into my womanhood. I screamed in ecstasy, taking his cum for all it was worth, and feeling the warm liquid travel all over me, I cum myself, spraying my warm juice into him.

Over the next few minutes, we just laid there, him holding me. Every few seconds, he would pump a little more cum into me. We just sat there, his manhood still in my womanhood as he pumped the remnants of his liquid into me.

I only had one thought.

"That was awesome." I thought.


	4. Sydney's Kinky Evening

I settled into my bed. It had been a long day, with Dewey's questioning, and the reporters (Gale) being irritating. I don't mind staying with Kirby and Theo, but something still irks me.

A few minutes ago, Theo came in and asked me not to disturb them for a while, as they were "watching a movie upstairs and didn't wanna be disturbed." Yeah right.

I could tell that they were up to something, from the look in his eyes. I had that gift.

"I wonder what was so important that they had to make something up…-" I mused, and cut herself off as she heard the slightest sound.

"What was that?" I wondered out loud, and I heard it again. A definite moan. I recognized it as a feminine sound. The thought hit me finally as I heard the moaning get louder and faster until a definite climax, and it quieted down to near silence.

"Oh." I thought awkwardly as I realized what it was, feeling guilty for listening in. But in my train of thought I realized that I had reached into my pajamas and begun touching myself.

"What the-" I swore, withdrawing it quickly. There was a murderer! There was no time for this! However, despite all these valiant resistances, I found my hand in my pants again.

"Oh, goddamn it. They're upstairs, so they won't notice…" I muttered, knowing that when I was in the mood, I wouldn't be able to do anything else efficiently, especially sleeping.

I carefully shed my pajamas, and tossed my bra and panties away. I froze as I realized I hadn't closed or locked the door to my bedroom. I relaxed as I knew they wouldn't come down here. So I figured, why not?

"I hadn't…had sex in so long." I thought out loud. There hadn't been time for it. I was so busy since the book was published. I hadn't had sex or even touched myself since I met that prostitute back in New York. Yes, I was ashamed, but I had the money, and was bored. So I bought her services, and even more shame knowing I had bedded with another woman.

I cast off the blankets, not needing them, and turned around, facing the bed. Billy had taught me this trick, and even though I hated his soul, I used this trick a lot. I pressed my pussy against the soft sheet covering the mattress, and held the pillow sideways, as if it was someone.

I then began rubbing myself against the mattress furiously, moaning softly from the burning pleasure building up in my body. I gripped the pillow like a person and started making out with it, kissing its surface.

I finished after a few minutes, and went on the mattress, leaving a large wet stain on the sheet.

"Oops. I hope Kirby doesn't use the guest room to often…" I thought guiltily.

And as burning as before, the hunger for the pleasure came back. I shrugged.

"Might as well…" I muttered.

I began humping the same spot again, and kissing the pillow, leaving my saliva all over it. The wetness of the blanket only made it more enjoyable as I went again and again, succumbing to the long-growing hunger for sex that had been consuming me for months. In a half-hour, a huge portion of the mattress was soaked with my cum, and smelled of fresh sex. Looking at it, it was pretty obvious someone had been either humping it a long time or spilled several gallons of water all over it. I groaned as I realized I had, in my ecstasy, cummed all over my favorite book. I examined the soaked book, hoping it could be saved.

No luck. I had directly fucked the book, sending my cum onto the pages themselves.

"Great. I'm fucking beds and books. What next?" I groan.

I frown as I notice a small lump under the sheets, and shift the soaked blanket to see what it was.

Shit. It was Kirby's PHONE. How the HELL did it get here? Did I accidently grab it and take it with me to bed? Either way, it was soaked in my cum as well. I desperately tried to turn it on. It did, thank god. However, it smelled of my fresh juices. Kirby is gonna know what that smell is. She's probably played with herself long enough to know the smell of a woman's pussy juices.

"Shit. She's gonna kill me." I groaned yet again. "How do I get myself into these situations…"

With nothing else to do, I laid the phone down and sat on the soaked bed, still naked.


	5. Midnight of Ghostface

I picked up the phone, my own invention, and dialed it. It was specially made to prevent anyone from correctly identifying the caller. It was useful in the game I played with the girl from last night. Chloe was by far the most emotional of all of them. How I played on that weakness.

When I finally appeared, the brunette girl ran so fast. She got upstairs. That was as far as she got. Her nightclothes were so flimsy. I cornered her in her own bedroom. I forced her down on the bed as I ripped off her clothes with my knife. How I raped her so many times. How she spent the last few minutes of her life taking my cum, and the last seconds drowning in her own blood as I slit her throat and cummed in her one last time.

Those fools thought I was Billy Loomis or Stu. Then I was Mrs. Loomis and Mickey. And then Roman. But I am not a persona. I am Ghostface. They tested Chloe's body. They found my cum in her. But I am not human. I am capable of changing my appearance and body. So instead of my cum, they will find a innocent bystanders.

But what am I? I am a demon. The murderer with a bowie knife. And Kirby is my target. I will enjoy making her suffer. And when she looks into my eyes…she will scream one last time as I bathe her in her own blood.

_****_

I woke up, still in Theo's arms, and I realized his phone was ringing. I picked it up and answered, feeling a little cold from being naked.

"Hello?" I spoke.

"Hello, Kirby." Ghostface answered, "Tonight you're gonna suffer. A lot. But first, we'll start with a dare."

"Theo!" I shook him awake, and mouthed the word Ghostface at him, and answered.

"Why me? Why are you killing people?" I asked.

"Shut up! I ask the questions! But to continue on…"

"Fuck you!" I yelled, getting agitated.

"I'm watching you." He laughed.

"What? Liar! Prove it, if you're really watching us!" I spoke angrily.

"You're naked. And you WERE watching _Shaun of the Dead_ before you decided to fuck your boyfriend." He replied simply.

I turned pale.

"How do you know that?" I asked nervously.

"I'm in the closet." He replied.

I inched closer, and Theo opened the door, and searched it quickly, finding nothing.

"I call your bluff, asshole." I yelled triumphantly.

"Look out your window." He answered.

I did, and I saw Mica calmly reading a book on her bed, in the house next to us.

"I never said I was in your closet, Kirby." He smugly told me.

It took me a moment to figure it out, and it was a moment too late. Ghostface burst out of Mica's closet and assaulted her. She screamed and tried to flee her room, but he slammed the door. She cried out my name, and was promptly stabbed by Ghostface in the shoulder. She screamed as blood flowed out of her wound, and Ghostface smashed her into the window, hanging her out as he ripped her pants off, and began raping her.

"YOU BASTARD!" I screamed.

"Sydney!" Theo yelled, and ran downstairs.

He smiled and finished, cumming all over her, and threw her against the wall. I looked on in horror as he broke the wooden knob off her bed frame and penetrated her with the knob end painfully.

_****_

Meanwhile, Theo ran downstairs, and froze as he saw Sydney masturbating and the bed soaked. She turned and froze as well.

"S-SYDNEY! He's killing Mica!" He managed to yelp, and she leapt off the bed, and the two, still naked, ran out the door with knives, and attempted to get into Mica's house.

Sydney broke the window and unlocked the door from the outside, and she ran upstairs with Theo, the two still being naked.

"Shhh…" Sydney whispered to him and slowly snuck up the stairs and entered Mica's room. It was too late. Blood was everywhere, and Ghostface had impaled the splintered wood knob into her pussy and stretched her mutilated, disemboweled body out on her bed with a five dollar bill left in her bloody mouth.

"Don't come in here." Sydney yelled miserably, and Mica's phone rang.

"You bastard." Sydney answered.

"Don't worry Sydney. You're next." He laughed.

"What did he say?" Theo asked as he walked in.

Before Sydney could answer, Ghostface appeared, and struck his exposed balls, and he doubled over, before Ghostface kicked him down the stairs.

"WHY!" Sydney screamed. "WHY!"

"I just wanna have some fun!" Ghostface replied as he took off his mask, revealing Kirby.

"Kirby?" Sydney asked in disbelief.

"No. Just Ghostface." Kirby's face distorted back into Ghostface's. "I'm not human. I'm a demon, you poor girl.

"NO!" Sydney screamed before he overpowered her and began raping her. He thrust his cock into her body, and continued to violate her. As she struggled, he pressed the knife against her breast, and she stopped. Eventually, he cummed in her and raped her again. He continued raping her again and again.

Sydney despaired until she saw Kirby approaching with a kitchen knife. She lunged, but Ghostface saw her coming and smacked the knife out of her hands.

"Thanks for the time, bitch." He growled, and handcuffed Sydney to the bed, preventing escape or assistance as he grabbed Kirby by the neck. He grabbed her tight ass and began to rape her, enjoying it immensely.

"LET GO OF ME!" She screamed in pain as he relieved himself in her womanhood.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled, and began beating her.

"You see, I'm gonna make you mine, and then I'll butcher you." He explained hollowly, and continued to rape her. Eventually, he began to tire of Kirby's lowered resistance and the fact she was giving up on fighting it.

"I guess it's time to die, bi-" He roared, but stopped. After withdrawing his cock, he turned and saw Theo. He wielded an axe, which dripped blood. He had struck a blow, but not fatally.

Ghostface collapsed, and removed his mask, revealing Kirby again.

"Please, Theo! I thought you loved me! Don't kill me!" She pleaded, and he answered by bringing the axe down on her skull, killing Ghostface. At that moment, the mask parted finally, and the true identity was revealed. Theo took the cloak off, revealing the dead and naked figure of Gale Weathers.

"Well, it looks like she was being possessed by the true spirit of Ghostface." Sydney offered lamely.

"Uhh…don't forget about…" Kirby reminded her.

Gale came back to life briefly and attacked. Kirby took the axe and decapitated her, finishing Ghostface off truly once and for all.

Kirby regarded herself, Sydney, and Theo. The three were wounded, naked, and two were heavily violated.

"I suppose we should call the cops…" Kirby mused.

"Yeah, I suppose we should." Theo replied, smiling.


	6. Epilogue and Author's Letter

In the end, they did call the police. As it turned out, Dewey had been killed by Ghostface, ironically his wife. Judy became acting Sheriff until then, and handled the situation. It was slightly awkward when the three survivors had to tell Judy how they were naked the whole time…

Sydney, as it turned out, ended up being pregnant. Not from Ghostface, strangely, but from the bed she had masturbated on. Somehow, someone had masturbated on the bed, and left their cum there without cleaning it up. It survived, and when Sydney humped the bed, she was impregnated.

Theo later broke up with Kirby after an incident and travelled to New York, and became a world-famous detective there. He married Jill and has three children.

Kirby...

_****_

_**LETTER FROM THE WRITER**_

_**Dear Reader,**_

_**I apologize if I have offended you through the themes of rape, sexuality, and extreme violence that I have projected into **__**Kirby's Hell**__**. I would appreciate any reviews, though I would prefer it if you kept it constructive. I would rather you keep your flames to yourself, unless you have some actual writing advice that involves said flames.**_

_**However, if you enjoyed the story, I am making a short continuation of this piece. I intend to call it **__**Kirby's Orb**__**. It will not technically be part of the Scream series, instead being inserted into the Star Wars genre. However, it will be the same character and such. Also, my fanfiction **__**Red Moon**__**, a Star Wars piece, will involve Kirby Reed. In the Sneak Preview I am graciously giving you, it will show a slight hint as to how Kirby is mixed into the Star Wars Universe.**_

_**Thank you for reading, and sorry to those I have offended. I created this particular piece because I noticed a lack of Kirby Reed sexual stories about.**_

_**TO KIRBY REED, MY FAVORITE SCREAM CHARACTER, WHO SHOULD NOT HAVE DIED.**_

_**-THEUNDYINGCRYSTAL**_


	7. Sneak Preview: Kirby's Orb

"_**This is a short preview of Kirby's Orb. I warn you now, Kirby's Orb will contain even more sexual content and violence than it's prequel. If you are squeamish about such things, you are welcome to leave. You have been warned."**_

_**-THE UNDYING CRYSTAL-**_

_****_

"I see her. She has the package. What do we do?" I asked the mission commander.

"Follow her at a distance, and ensure she opens it as instructed." He answered.

"What's in the package, anyway? Who's the girl?" I requested. I didn't like getting missions where I didn't get good briefings.

"Her name is Kirby Reed. The package contents are top secret. She is a high-priority target." The radio crackled with his answer.

"Why?"

"Because she's been in…contact with demons before."

"Contact?" I asked dubiously.

"She got raped by one." He answered, obviously irritated with my constant questioning.

Kirby continued walking down the street, approaching her destination, holding the package.

"She's cute…for a human." I thought privately to myself.

She arrived finally, entering the apartment complex, and I entered as well.

"So far, so good." I whispered into the radio.

I loitered outside her particular door as instructed, and waited for her to arrive.

After a couple minutes of waiting, she arrived, having apparently stopped to purchase a snack: Salt and Vinegar chips. I took my chance.

"Hello!" I called out.

"Oh, hello. I don't think I've seen you before…" She replied, stopping as planned.

"I live nearby. I'm gone most of the time. My name is….Abraham." I continued talking.

"Nice name." She complimented, and we continued to talk for a short amount of time. I learned a lot about her. She was skilled in a lot: she is able to play piano, sing, dance, snowboard, and is an admirable cook.

Eventually, however, she had to take her leave. By then, it was just on time.

"6:30. Perfect." I thought to myself as she said goodbye, and went into her apartment.

I transformed, becoming shadow itself, and easily found myself in her bedroom, well hidden from view. She walked into the bedroom a moment later, and deposited the package on her bed. She then began to change her clothes. I must say the urge to make my presence known was powerful as she removed her bra.

She finally finished, and retired to bed early. She finally remembered the package a little later and opened it.

"What the fuck?" I thought.

It was an orb. A simple, gold orb with silver inlaid into the lines. It had a single symbol in the top. As she touched it, a bright light blinded me.

I felt slightly crisped when the light finally died down, and I emerged coughing from my hiding place. What I saw shocked me beyond words.

Kirby Reed was gone. Her clothes remained. Nothing was scorched like I thought. The orb had become a worthless sphere of glass.

As I searched everywhere, the only thought in my mind was:

"**Where is Kirby Reed?"**

_**That is the introduction to Kirby's Orb. Who are these men watching her? What is the package's purpose? What is the orb? How did Kirby disappear, and where? I will be releasing the story soon. Keep reading!**_

_**NOTE: The Kirby Reed that appears in Red Moon is the same Kirby Reed from this storyline. Just during different times. How different? Find out by reading all pieces of the story!**_

_**-THE UNDYING CRYSTAL-**_


End file.
